grizzlytalesfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Nanny
The New Nanny is the very first episode of the first series of Grizzly Tales For Gruesome Kids. The episode aired on Jan 4th 2000. A boy and girl named Tristram and Candy are mean to their nannies but they don't know what's coming to them. Characters * Mr. Frightfully-Busy * Mrs. Frightfully-Busy * Tristram Frightfully-Busy * Candy Frightfully-Busy * Mrs. Mac * The Snake * The Spider * The Crocodile Plot Mr. and Mrs. Frightfully-Busy are always working hard, and need Mrs. Mac the nanny to look after their children. However, while they are away Tristram and Candy treat the old woman terribly, and torment her all day long. One day, Tristram and Candy's parents come home and hear lies from their children about how Mrs. Mac treats them, which makes them fire the poor lady and hire a new one from the Animal MacMagic nanny agency. The next day, a snake comes to the door and Tristram and Candy are scared of it until it tells them it's there to look after them. They then do horrible things to it, such as pretending it’s a worm and feeding it to the birds, and this causes the poor animal to flee in terror. Tristram and Candy's parents come home again to hear more lies, and so they phone for another nanny. The following day a spider arrives to look after the children, so Tristram and Candy flush it down the plug hole in the bath before poking it with a stick. Tristram and Candy tell their dad even more lies, and so Mr. and Mrs. Frightfully-Busy are forced to phone for yet another nanny. The next day the nanny turns out to be a crocodile, and as the children have been so naughty, it gobbles them both up. When Mr. and Mrs. Frightfully-Busy eventually arrive home, their children are nowhere to be found, but there are a pair of green eggs in the cupboard which they decide to cook for their dinner. Much to their surprise, however, the eggs hatch and out pop Tristram and Candy! Needless to say, the parents were very surprised to see their children. Just then there is a knock on the door which turns out to be old Mrs. Mac, who asks if she could come back to look after the children. Tristram and Candy are very grateful, and politely answer “Yes, please!”. When Mr. Frightfully-Busy picks up old Mrs. Mac's suitcases to bring them inside, one was made from snakeskin, another in spider fur, and the last with crocodile hide. Moral * The moral of this story is “''be kind to others''.” Trivia *In the introduction, Uncle Grizzly gives the boy a box of bugs. *This episode is likely the most popular episode. *This was the first episode ever written. Gallery File:Title Card 1.png|Episode title card. File:99385B60-080B-4E28-99B9-080652BF301C.jpeg|Tristram and Candy being naughty, as usual. File:E7E14985-6D14-4181-9D04-59BE3A87B126.jpeg|Three of the Frightfully-Busy family playing “poke the nanny.” File:46ABF03B-D9F8-4B00-9175-04CDAB53B665.jpeg|The reformed Tristram and Candy. 9C48FCE6-4ACB-460B-837C-254E5AB347BB.jpeg|Mrs. Mac’s snake luggage. 3543EA9D-4869-47EE-A268-5B9C832292C3.jpeg|Mrs. Mac’s Spider luggage. BEDC21C7-AE67-4070-9CBE-A95B041B32AB.jpeg|Mrs. Mac’s crocodile luggage. File:5B778597-C4C4-4366-A653-6530EE04FB14.jpeg|The Frightfully-Busy family all together. Who is your favourite nanny from this episode? The Snake The Spider The Crocodile Category:Episodes Category:Series 1